Peau d'Âne
by KanyHearts
Summary: Supongo que es típico de princesas… ¿no? Enamorarte del primer sujeto que te dedica palabras lindas (casi) y que te besa como soñaste que lo haría un hombre. Aunque la piel de asno se me cayó hace mucho. Reto a ScaleneCandy Up!


**Disclaimer: TDS no me pertenece... jam****ás será mio... ¿y que? Además el cuento original es de Charles Perrault.**

**Nota: Este fic es una adaptación libre del cuento clásico "Piel de Asno", y cuando digo libre... es LIBRE. Además es una respuesta al fic reto de ScaleneCandy, todas las especificaciones que me dio hasta el final. Además es marcado como Romance/fantasía, con toques de humor negro y horror... pero muy poquito ¡Lo juro!**

**Advertencia: A continuación hay una historia tipo "lime", además de algunos temas que pueden perturbar ala audiencia en general. Lo marque como rated T, pero no lo recomiendo para menores de 15.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Peau d'Âne**_

**One-shot**

Aún recuerdo el funeral de mi madre, como si hubiera sido ayer.

No, no fue ayer, por si lo pensaban. Fue hace ya casi siete años.

Yo, engalanada con mi vestido más lujoso hecho de seda negra, esperaba sentada en el frente de la iglesia donde cientos personas se congojaban patéticos frente al féretro donde la reina se hallaba muerta. Durante tres noches enteras pase sentada cuál muñeca de porcelana observando a los campesinos ir y venir, recibiendo condolencias hipócritas y regalos que, conociendo mi situación económica, estaban de más viniendo de mi pueblo.

Sin embargo, si hubo algo que realmente marcó mi vida a partir de ese fatídico día, fue mi padre, que sentado a mi lado paso el funeral completo observándome con un brillo aterrador enmarcando sus ojos que gracias a mi tierna edad no comprendí sino hasta que los años me arrastraron hacia una nueva realidad, donde los días pasaban y yo cada vez más esclarecida, comprendí el significado de esos comportamientos que me siguieron por el resto de mi pubertad.

Entendí que esos no ojos no eran más que el significado puro de la lujuria.

Así, desde que tenía once años, pase temblando de miedo por las noches, temerosa de mi padre y de sus perturbados deseos sobre mí. Contando los días faltantes para recibir una condenada que jamás pedí ni merecí, pues al cumplir la edad casadera, debía, como buena princesa; contraer nupcias con un hombre que se considerara apropiado para suceder el trono y darme descendencia, desgraciadamente, mi padre considero que el único digno de mí era él y la única digna de él era yo.

Mi nana Leshawna, quien siempre abogó por lo que quedaba de mi inocencia, se encargó de mantener alejado de mí a mi padre, al menos hasta que yo tuviera juicio suficiente para actuar por mí misma, y en su momento, me contó la historia de cómo mi padre perdió la última tuerca.

–_Antes de que muriera tu madre, ella mandó traer a tu padre y a todo el consejo del reino para hacerles cumplir su última petición– _dijo mi nana una vez que cepillaba mi cabello, creyendo que tenía la edad suficiente para comprender la magnitud de sus palabras– _era una mujer muy posesiva, y se negó a morir hasta que tu padre juró que nunca se casaría de nuevo si no era con alguien tan hermosa, inteligente y talentosa como lo era ella. Hay que admitir, que no hay nadie de su nivel, a excepción de una bella princesa…_

Es decir, yo.

Según mi nana, nunca había existido una mujer con el cabello tan rojizo como yo, con una piel pálida tan brillosa y unos ojos que, a pesar de ser marrones; tuvieran un tono tan sutil como uno de los más finos chocolates.

Tiempo atrás había intentado de todo para zafarme del semejante escándalo que mi padre quería provocar, sin embargo, al darme cuenta de que a aparentemente todo el mundo le parecía normal que un hombre fantaseara de manera indecorosa con su hija, estuve a punto de rendirme.

Gracias a los dioses, una tarde de invierno mientras hablaba con uno de mis amigos, uno de los lacayos de mi padre, Michael, a quien cariñosamente llame toda mi vida Mike, sufrió un curioso colapso golpeándose la cabeza, en donde, por razones desconocidas, su rostro cambió levemente, saco una varita mágica prácticamente de la nada y me miró con una autentica ternura, como quien mira a un cordero antes de ir al matadero.

–_Oh mi niña, ¿Qué van a hacerte?_

–_¿Mike?_

–_No mi niña, soy Svetlana, tu hada madrina._

Lo primero que pensé fue que la que había recibido un golpe en la cabeza era yo, pensé que no había manera de que Mike, de un segundo para otro, se hubiera convertido en un hadita con los labios hinchados, sin embargo parece ser que así fue.

–_Así que… ¿mi hada madrina?_

_Mike/Svetlana comenzó a bailar y flotar a mí alrededor._

–_¿Que hierbas raras mando poner mi padre en mi comida esta vez?_

–_Oh mi dulce Zoey, tenemos que salvarte del ultraje que va a cometer tu padre._

Así fue como Svetlana me dio ideas para intentar zafarme de mi obligado matrimonio, dijo que me impusiera ante mi padre y dijera que no me casaría con él a menos de que me regalara un vestido color del tiempo. Aunque al inicio sonó como una buena idea, poco faltó para que mi padre, con ayuda de su estilista Dakota, lograra crear una tela que cambiaba según el cielo, mostrando un delicioso tono amarillo cuando salía el sol, un discreto tono púrpura al llover o un elegante negro al anochecer.

Supuestamente yo era la única que no estaba esterada de que vivía en un mundo de magia y fantasía.

Esto se repitió un par de veces más, Svetlana me daba consejos y mi padre, por más ridículo que fuera mi capricho lo mandaba cumplir. Inclusive, me vi obligada a jugar mi última carta. Pedirle la piel del asno que mi padre guardaba recelosamente ya que el animal producía oro al… bueno, no creo que quieran saber cómo.

Llegó el día de la boda y lo único que me quedaba era un puñado de vestidos mágicos, la maloliente piel de un burro, mis esperanzas rotas y una hada madrina que lloraba peor que puerco en carnicería.

Para cuando yo ya estaba rendida, Mike… digo, Svetlana, se acercó a mí y me dio un último suspiro de ánimo.

–_No puedo detener a tu padre pero… puedo ayudarte a escapar. Usa la piel de burro como abrigo y mánchate la cara de cenizas. Toma todo lo que puedas y escapa, te seguiré de cerca y te protegeré para que los guardias no te atrapen._

Así lo hice, empaque todo en un viejo morral y corrí despavorida ciento de kilómetros, huyendo de los rastreros que mi padre enviaba, pasando hambre, sed y vergüenza a quienes lograban mirarme asqueados por mi hediondo abrigo. Mas mi suerte fue buena, ya que al pasar el cuarto reino, encontré una pintoresca granja que buscaba una mujer que fuera lo suficientemente útil como para hacerse cargo de los chiqueros y las letrinas. Pude haber pasado de largo, pero mi estómago que no cesaba de rugir me lo impidió.

Los dueños de la granja eran dos hermanos Rodney y Scott, que al estar desesperados por ayuda, me acogieron como sirvienta. Si, hasta ese momento mi vida había recobrado la normalidad, hasta que la estúpida necesidad humana de estar limpia cambio las cosas un poco.

Scott siempre parecía vigilarme, mantenía su vista en mí y me erizaba los pelos cuando se paraba sigilosamente tras de mí para observarme trabajar.

Él sabía que yo ocultaba algo.

Un día que los hermanos salieron a reabastecer los alimentos de las gallinas, pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta de quitarme esa horrible piel de asno por unos momentos y darme una merecida ducha.

Y es así como llegue a esto. Mientras me duchaba, Scott entró curioso a verme y descubrió que debajo de ese abrigo se encontraba una princesa. Tuvimos una conversación muy extraña, estilo: "Así que no eres tan fea sin esa piel", "Tú no te ves tan mal sin estar cubierto de estiércol"

Antes de darnos cuenta, nos estábamos besando.

Nunca antes había besado, era una impresión nueva y reconfortante, los labios de Scott eran ásperos y un tanto salados, pero el estar pegada a él fue una de las mejores sensaciones que he tenido.

Pensé en lo inexperta que era porque torpemente correspondí a su beso, pequeñas risas salieron de sus labios cortando nuestra inspiración. El confesó que siempre había sospechado que había algo diferente en mí, que aquella piel no era más que un distractor y que en realidad, no era la primera vez que me veía a la cara, aparentemente, le gustaba pasearse por mi habitación mientras dormía.

De alguna manera, terminamos recostados sobre el pastizal que yacía a un lado del rio donde tomábamos las duchas, su mirada penetró mi cuerpo expuesto a él y su mirada reflejó un deleite absoluto y yo, cohibida como hace mucho no me sentía, contraje mi cuerpo, ligeramente asustada y roja como los labios de Svetlana.

No puedo decir que fue amor lo que sentí, pero cuando sus manos comenzaron a rozar mis extremidades y mis labios exhalaron los primeros suspiros de deleite, supe que había llegado para quedarme. Mis manos actuaron independientes a mí, recorriendo el cuerpo de mí _no príncipe, _que admito no estaba nada mal. Tenía el abdomen marcado por el arduo trabajo que realizaba en la granja y su piel estaba ardiendo por encima de mi cuerpo.

Sus manos sin ser pudorosas ni perezosas, recorrieron con ansias mi menudo cuerpo, haciendo que me retorciera por los impulsos que toda mi vida me dieron miedo al pensar que sería mi padre quien pusiera sus deseos en mí. Más al ser Scott, desee con todas mis fuerzas que el momento jamás terminara, que su tibia lengua siguiera recorriéndome como él sabía hacerlo

Sentí pánico de que alguna otra persona pudiera vernos, sin embargo otra parte de mí, se sintió excitada con la idea, y surgiendo de mi otra personalidad que arrebató casi con violencia con el colorado frente a mí. Tomé su cuello con fiereza plantándole un intenso beso que seguramente no olvidará jamás, olvidando el miedo, cambie de lado con él, y cuando me encontraba ya encima, tomé sus muñecas con fuerza, las llevé para encima de su cabeza inmovilizándolo y lo bese apasionada, sintiendo como si fuego recorriera mis venas, lo tome mío, como una niña a su muñeco. El no opuso resistencia.

Siguiendo con mi juego brusco, volteó la posición de nueva cuenta, aprisionó mis caderas con sus muslos y me besó, no solo con pasión, cada toque que compartíamos exudaba esa sensación que, quizá por la desesperación me hizo sentir llena, feliz… enamorada.

Supongo que es típico de princesas… ¿no? Enamorarte del primer sujeto que te dedica palabras lindas (casi) y que te besa como soñaste que lo haría un hombre y no tu padre. Sea como sea, esa noche me di cuenta de que quería estar con él, no importaba si era como una simple granjera, Scott fue el que complemento el que fue hasta entonces, mi solitario y vacío mundo.

No usaba armadura, no llego en un caballo blanco ni reto a muerte a otros competidores de mi corazón. Aun así, fue el romance que yo esperaba.

Lo que sucedió el resto de la tarde fue cosa nuestra.

Un par de noches más tarde, cuando me di cuenta de que ya no era necesario ocultarme tras la piel de asno, les conté a los chicos mi historia y como es que había terminado ahí. Aunque a les sorprendió bastante, me mostraron su apoyo, y esa misma noche Scott visitó mi improvisada habitación. No a lo que ustedes creen, fue a darme una solución.

No es como si quisiera pensar en ello, pero Scott tenía razón, Svetlana no podía protegerme eternamente (curioso, no le sorprendió el hecho de que tuviera un hada madrina), si quería librarme de la maldición que dejó mi madre, tenía que actuar por cuenta propia.

La noche siguiente nos encontrábamos caminando de regreso al palacio, el como un vendedor de gallinas y yo camuflajeada con mi piel de asno.

Lo que transcurrió en el camino, también es otra historia.

Durante mi infancia, pasé tanto tiempo huyendo de mi padre que conocía cada pasadizo secreto del castillo, así que al llegar entrar lo fue lo fácil… sin embargo, lo difícil era terminar mi trabajo.

–¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí pillos? No es zona para vándalos.

–Esa voz yo la conozco– miré para atrás y vi a Mike/Svetlana recargado en el marco de la entrada del armario donde nos ocultábamos. –Hola Mike.

–Yo no sé quién es ese, mi nombre es Manitoba Smith, y ustedes no deberían estar aquí.

–Esto es ridículo.

–Así que… este es tu hada.

–Si algo así, bien Mike, Svetlana o Manitoba, el que seas, necesito que nos ayudes.

Me vi casi obligada a contarle el plan a mi mejor amigo/mi hada madrina. No se cómo ni porque, pero accedió muy fácilmente a ayudarnos, sirvió de distracción, finalmente los guardias lo conocían y como que confiaban en él.

Gracias al barullo creado, Scott y yo no escabullimos a la habitación de mi padre, el rey Chris. Quien dormía profundamente, tome con fuerza la daga que Manitoba me facilitó y la alcé sobre el pecho del rey, pero al final, no pude hacerlo…

–No puedo– susurre– es mi padre, y solo quiso hacer el último deseo de mi madre realidad.

–No te preocupes– mi pelirrojo me arrebató la daga y se posicionó, me miró consternado esperando luz verde.

Solo asentí con la cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Escuche el estallido del corazón y sentí las manchas de sangre caer por mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos con lentitud y observe.

Ahí estaba el final de mi cuento.

Escuche gritos y armaduras corriendo por el pasillo, mis ojos se aguaron con fuerza y me abrase a mí misma esperando a que todo ocurriera.

–¡Princesa!

Los guardias entraron corriendo a rescatarme de las garras del psicótico con el cuchillo. Scott lucía confundido y decepcionado, me miró como esperando ayuda, sin embargo, la piel de asno se me había caído hace ya bastante.

Quise decirle que lo sentía pero… un característico silbido que venía de afuera de la habitación no lo había dejado escuchar.

El romance que esperaba, un campesino fácil de manipular.

Si lo quería, me pesaba verlo así, es solo que… la piel de asno no me dejaba ver con claridad y Svetlana me siguió todo el camino, solo que a veces… no era Svetlana. Además, el fin justifica los medios.

¿No?

* * *

**Bien... las especificaciones:**

***Pareja: Zoey/Scott**

***Categorías: Romance/Fantasía**

***Rated: T**

***Tema específico: Romance medieval**

**-La mitad de la historia debe ser una escena lime. (El fic se extendió mas de lo esperado, pero como el mínimo era de 1000 palabras, me aseguré que la escena lime fuera de mínimo 500)**

**-Alguien muere durante el fic.**

**Si bueno... esto esta mal en tantos sentido, que ya no tengo nada que decir. No espero que nadie lo lea pero, si alguien llego hasta aquí sin un derrame cerebral, Yey! Bien por ti amigo.**

**Con amor, Kany :3**


End file.
